nerds
by bfstall1
Summary: once again i did not write this mynamemattersnot did


Title: Nerds; Category: Cartoons: Beavis and Butt-head; Rating: M; Genres:  
>Humor and friendship; Characters: Beavis and Butt-head; Summary: When Beavis and Butt-head discover Stewart has a girlfriend, they dress up as nerds so they can score.; Nerds: START OF STORY: Beavis and Butt-head are watching music videos on the metal channel. (NP) "A he he hey Butt-head, this music is like all loud and stuff. A he he." Beavis says. (NP) "A huh huh that's like because it's like punk rock of something a huh huh." Butt-head says trying to explain it. (NP) "A he he oohh yeah. A he he punk rock is cool." Beavis says.<br>(NP) "A huh huh yeah." Butt-head agrees. (NP) A long guitar solo comes on and Beavis and Butt-head start headbanging while singing, "Duh da duh duh da duh da da da da duuh da duh duh duh, duh da duh duh da duh da da da da duuh da duh duh duh." (NP) A knock on the door ruins Beavis and Butt-head's fun. Butt-head goes to answer the door and Beavis follows him. (NP) A huh huh stop following me you dumb*%\." Butt-head tells Beavis, while slapping him. (NP) "A he he hey cut it out you *&^whip." (NP) "A huh huh stop fooling around fartknocker a huh huh this could be like a chick a huh huh."  
>(NP) "A he he oohh yeah a he he . Sorry about that a he he." (NP) "A huh huh yeah you better say you're sorry fartknocker a huh huh." (NP) Butt-head opens the door thinking- come to Butt-head. (NP) It turns out just to be Stewart.<br>(NP) " D*%^&= Butt-head a he he it's only Stewart." (NP) "Do you guys want to meet my girlfriend?" Stewart asks. (NP) "A huh huh woah Stewart has a chick. A huh huh do you guys like do it and stuff?" (NP) "Yeah we do a lot of stuff."  
>Stewart answers not getting Butt-head's meaning. (NP) "A huh huh woah did you hear that Beavis a huh huh Stewart scored with a chick." (NP) "A he he like why does he get to like score a he he he's like not even cool and stuff?" (NP)<br>"A huh huh I think it's because he's like a nerd a huh huh and I think chicks like that." (NP) So are you guys coming or what?" Stewart asks interrupting their conversation. (NP) "A huh huh no because you're still like not cool and stuff a huh huh." Butt-head says shuting the door in Stewarts face. (NP) "Hey Beavis, a huh huh do you know what this means a huh huh?" (NP) "A he he that Stewart is not cool a he he?" Beavis says unsure. (NP) "A huh huh no you fartknocker that means if we pretend like we're nerds a huh huh then we'll score with chicks." (NP) "A he he oohh yeah. Hey Butt-head a he he, how are we going to act like nerds a he he?" (NP) "A huh huh we have to act all smart and stuff a huh huh and wear our pants all high or something a huh huh. So tuck your shirt in and pull up your pants a huh huh." (NP) "A he he you said pants a he he." (NP) Beavis and Butt-head tuck in their shirts and pull up their shorts as high as possible. They go outside to look for chicks which with they can finally score. They see a chick sitting on the edge of the sidewalk smoking a woman has black hair, is in her twenties, and happens to have big boobs.  
>(NP) "A he he, woah this chick has big boobs a he he!" Beavis shouts excitedly. (NP) "A huh huh come to Butt-head," Butt-head says. (NP) Beavis and Butt-head go up to the chick. (NP) "A huh huh hey baby." (NP) "Whoever you are I don't know you so go away," the woman replies. (NP) Butt-head ignores her and says, "A huh huh do you want to get it on a huh huh?" (NP) The woman seeing Butt-head intentions slaps him in the face before storming off. (NP) "A he he it didn't work Butt-head a he he." Beavis says. (NP) "A huh huh that's because you got in the way you fartknocker." Butt-head says slapping Beavis.<br>(NP) Beavis rubbing his red marked face says, "A he he oohh yeah a he he sorry about that a he he won't happen again." (NP) "A huh huh dumb!^%," Butt-head says to himself. (NP) Beavis and Butt-head move on being rejucted by chick after chick, girl after girl, and woman after woman. (NP) A he he I don't think this is working Butt-head a he he." Beavis says. (NP)  
>"A huh huh I think we just to keep trying and stuff a huh huh." Butt-head suggests. (NP) "A he he being a nerd sucks." THE END! <div> 


End file.
